


First Knight: A Haiku Chain

by 1_mad_squirrel



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Haiku, I was Laudon, Look what I found!, M/M, Old Work, Poetry, from 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/1_mad_squirrel
Summary: LaCroix’ POV that first night (through a slashy lens.
Relationships: Nicholas Knight/Lucien LaCroix
Kudos: 1





	First Knight: A Haiku Chain

First Knight  
A Haiku Chain  
By laudon  
August 1998

Slow deep thunderous  
Beats a jaded, ancient heart  
Reluctant, spellbound.

Ensnared by laughter,  
Threads of gossamer firelight,  
Lapis lazuli.

Time bided, breath held  
Trap baited, the moment seized  
Golden ecstasy


End file.
